Wait, I Know You!
by Danger All Around
Summary: Kyoko got a nice little modeling job at a photoshoot, she did her job and made a new 'friend' along the way. But why is it so important that this friend of her's doesn't meet Ren? Will he be angry? No, maybe not. T for safety and the crude language that will probably be soon to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned this it wouldn't be on a FAN-fiction website.

Chapter 1: Goin' Places

"Mo! Get off me!" Kanae tried to free herself from her best friend's wretched grasp, but to no avail. But Kyoko unexpectedly released, from which she immediately started talking to herself.

"This can't be real," Kyoko muttered, "It must be a dream or," She paused to press her hands firmly on the sides of Kanae's face, "A mirage," She stood silent for several moments longer before placing her hands back. "No fever… Is something wrong that you're not telling me!?"

"Jeez! Don't make such a big deal about it!" Kanae lowered her head slightly so her hair would cover the pink tinge that spread across her cheeks. "I just wanted to take you out for ice-cream on Tuesday since it's the only time our schedules will let us hang out this month."

"Mo~ko-san!" Kyoko flung her arms back around Kanae's neck.

"Damn it! We can't go if you break my neck!" She made an attempt to wriggle free of the death grip.

"Sorry," Kyoko straightened up.

"Ah!" Kanae jumped slightly when her phone started buzzing. "That's my alarm, gotta head to work now, Later!"

"Bye Moko-san!" Kyoko waved animatedly. _'Today's gonna be a good day, I can feel it!' _When she turned to leave she found herself face to face with a door. _'Well, maybe not' _

"Ah Kyoko-chan!" Sawara beckoned her in his direction. "I've got a job request for you!" He smiled as Kyoko scampered over in a way that resembled a squirrel.

"Yeah!?" Her eyes shone with excitement.

"It's actually a modeling job,"

"Eh? But-"

"It's not uncommon for photographers to want actors instead of models to convey the expressions more accurately" (I don't actually think that's true)

"What kind of role is it?"

"You'll get to play a princess,"

Kyoko's jaw dropped so far Sawara was vaguely surprised it didn't hit the floor. She opened her mouth as if to speak but her voice betrayed her and her eyes started watering.

"So do you want me to except for you?" Sawara asked.

Kyoko couldn't find her voice so she settled on nodding vigorously.

"Great," Sawara smiled, "You start on this Tuesday."

Kyoko's face dropped, "Tuesday?"

"Yep, it looks like you don't have any other work on that day, so it should work out perfectly,"

"Right, thanks" Kyoko walked off solemnly, leaving behind a very perplexed Sawara.

'_Why is she so down? If she nails this job she'll really be goin' places.'_

-End-

**A/N: If you have suggestions, P.M. them to me as apposed to putting them in a review, that way if I use the idea it's still a complete surprise.**


	2. No Problem

Chapter 2: No Problem

"Should we be concerned?" Yashiro whispered to Ren. "She's been talking animatedly to herself for almost fifteen minutes now, I'd stop her but it's so entertaining."

"Ah," Ren was drawn back to reality. "Mogami-san!"

"Ack!" Kyoko nearly jumped five feet in the air. "You really need to stop sneaking up on me like that!"

Ren smirked, a sight that left Yashiro in awe. "I've been here for fifteen minutes now, I could hardly call that sneaking up,"

"Fifteen?" Kyoko paled.

"Mmhmm," Ren adjusted his hands so he could easily bring them to his ears if Kyoko decided to scream in response.

"What!" She wailed, "Why didn't you get my attention earlier instead of letting me parade around like an idiot!?"

The hints of emperor that shone through Ren's mask caused Yashiro to back out of the room before his face permanently became the color of a tomato. "Idiot?" Ren inquired. "I thought it was rather… cute"

Kyoko's face lit up with understanding as she felt Ren wrap his arms around her from behind.

Ren stumbled back as a body elbow dug into his ribs. It didn't hurt, but it was definitely surprising.

"Stop joking around!" Kyoko scolded. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad that Kyoko thought of his momentary loss of self control as a joke.

"Mogami-san?" Any remnants of Kuon evaporated when Kyoko turned to reveal her tear stained face.

"I don't have time for your games right now!" She was practically hyperventilating.

"Mogami-san what's that matter?" Ren bent over their faces were at the same level.

"M-Moko-san's gon' be mad at me," She stuttered between quiet sobs. "W-we were going to get together on Tuesday, b-but I got a job offer and I have to cancel, what if she gets mad at me?"

Ren tried not to show awe at how two-dimensional this girl and her problems were. "W-well," He began unsurely. "You're friend Kotonami-san is very professional right?" _'Please be right'_

Kyoko nodded vigorously, "She's one of the most professional people I know, along with you,"

Ren smiled, whether it was from the complement or just the fact that he had a sure fire way to cheer her up now he wasn't quite sure. "Well if she really is a professional then she won't mind will she?"

"No," Kyoko smiled gently toward the floor and shook her head. "Knowing Moko-san she'd be even more angry had I not excepted the job,"

"Well there you have it," Ren smiled warmly again, causing Kyoko to flinch.

'God! If he smiled one more time I think I might lose my vision all together' She sighed internally. 'This guy should come with a warning label'

"Ah," Ren looked at his watch, even though it wasn't working he acted as though he was taking the time on it to heart. "I have to go, I think it'll be better to tell your friend soon so she doesn't get too attached to her plans before you tell her you're cancelling."

Kyoko's eyes brightened tremendously. "Thank you Tsuruga-san"

"Hello?" Kanae answered her phone. "Kyoko? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I had a break!" Kyoko explained. "I called you to say that I have to cancel on Tuesday because some work came up!"

"Okay," Kanae managed to keep the disappointment out of her voice, "If it's for work that there's no problem."

"Thanks Moko-san! Oh! Breaks almost over, gotta go!" Kyoko hung up before Kanae even got a chance to stutter out a goodbye.

"No problem," Kanae repeated back to herself as she tossed the present she had picked up for Kyoko at random onto her bed. "Not a problem at all,"

-End-

**A/N: Poor Kanae: First Kyoko cancels on her, now she's probably never going to be in the story again. **


End file.
